


Призраки

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка о страхах эльфийских принцесс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор до глубины души возмущен тем, что в каноне после смерти Герои Копья Лорану ждать не стали. И горит желанием это хоть как-то исправить

Бестелесные духи плавно скользили по комнате, переливались в отблесках свечей и исчезали в приоткрытом окне. Светлые, серебристого оттенка призраки выглядели, словно живые. Темнота, казалось, их совершенно не пугала. Они напоминали давних знакомых, внезапно заглянувших на огонек. Знакомых, которые, не найдя дома хозяина, с грустью уходили, словно хотели всего лишь пообщаться и поведать о своих странствиях перед дальней дорогой.  
Эльфийская принцесса призраков боялась: ночные гости казались ей плодом собственного воображения. Ложась спать, она крепко зажмуривалась и старалась дышать как можно тише. Скользившие рядом призраки на время исчезали, но стоило открыть глаза — возвращались, как ни в чем не бывало. Приходилось зажигать красивые эльфийские свечи и до утра дрожать под одеялом или в слезах бежать к папе, чтобы спрятаться в его теплых объятиях. Принцесса мечтала о том дне, когда вырастет и одолеет свои страхи. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Убитые враги снились по ночам, с немым укором в мёртвых глазах. Грязно-серого цвета, без руки и даже ног, мерзкие на вид призраки покойников вызывали страх: они словно стремились отомстить за свою смерть, безжалостно и беспощадно. Хотелось вновь прятаться под одеялом и крепко зажмуриваться.  
Лорана просыпалась в поту, мучительно пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Хуже всего было то, что иногда ей снились эльфийские воины, идущие на смерть. Они почему-то уже были бесплотными и заранее мертвыми. Такие сны пугали еще больше.  
Если становилось совсем невмоготу, Лорана робко будила Стурма. Он неизменно вздрагивал, но покорно просыпался и бодрствовал вместе с ней до самого утра. Сидя возле Стурма, Лорана вспоминала папу и полузабытое чувство защищенности. Не хватало только привычного тёплого одеяла. Стурм внимательно слушал её сбивчивые рассказы и обещал, что скоро война закончится, и тогда кошмары прекратятся. Навсегда.

Стурм оказался прав: мирная жизнь отогнала кошмары. Пришёл черед Лораны оберегать сына от детских страхов. Она зажигала свечи и рассказывала Гилу о том, как он вырастит и победит любых врагов. Сын верил и засыпал, а Лорана порой до утра сидела подле него, боясь оставить одного в темноте.  
Накануне гибели её мужа, Таниса, страхи вернулись. Охватившее Лорану чувство тревоги вылилось в жуткий сон, наполненный теням странных очертаний. Они были похожи на сгустки тьмы, возникающие из серебристого тумана, и словно предупреждали её о грядущих несчастьях.  
Когда боль потери улеглась, к Лоране пришёл старый друг. Она как раз сажала розы в любимом саду, когда увидела его, словно живого, только с неестественно-тусклой кожей и зияющей раной в груди.  
Призрак глядел на неё с грустью и раскаянием. Лорана почему-то не удивилась его появлению: если верить слухам, тело её мужа с крепостного двора башни унес именно Стурм.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал призрак. — Я виноват в том, что он погиб.  
О том, что Танис дал клятву защищать во время битвы Стила, сына Стурма, Лорана впервые услышала от соламнийских рыцарей. И сразу догадалась, кому муж мог дать такую клятву. Внезапно ей захотелось бросить в Стурма чем-нибудь тяжёлым.   
— Прости, — повторил рыцарь. Его глаза наполнились невыразимой грустью.  
— Видеть тебя не хочу, — прошептала она, отворачиваясь.  
Он исчез так же тихо, как и появился. А Лорана ещё долго сидела в саду, обхватив себя руками и думая о Танисе. Она так и не смирилась с тем, что потеряла его. Навек.

Больше неземные сущности её не беспокоили. Маленький Гил вырос и стал правителем эльфов — Беседующим-с-Солнцами. Лорана помогала ему бороться с рыцарями тьмы, захватившими их родные земли. Дни проходили в тайной переписке с союзниками и дипломатических увертках. Лорана поддерживала движение сопротивления и строила планы освобождения своего народа от захватчиков.  
Все рухнуло в тот миг, когда Великая Драконица Берилл напала на Квалинести. Эльфам пришлось объединиться с Рыцарями Тьмы и выступить против Берилл. Лорана возглавила оборону столицы, сознательно пойдя на жертву: она знала, что ей не уцелеть в предстоящей схватке.  
Глядя в глаза смерти, Лорана подумала, что не отказалась бы от поддержки старого-старого друга, давно ставшего лишь воспоминанием. Она мысленно воззвала к Стурму, прося мужества и храбрости, потому что он обязательно поддержит её. Что бы ни случилось.

Призраки текли неспешной рекой, словно не веря, что Королева Тьмы, Такхизис, проиграла, и теперь они были свободны. После её смерти магия, не дававшая им покинуть Кринн, иссякла. Добро вновь победило, заплатив страшную цену: светлый Бог, Паладайн, стал смертным, принеся себя в жертву. И томившиеся в плену духи могли, наконец, обрести долгожданный покой.  
Лорана, следуя за толпой призраков, удивлялась непривычным ощущениям. Ей не было страшно, скорее грустно и очень одиноко: погибшие друзья не пришли её встречать, хотя она так надеялась их увидеть. Детские видения стали явью и вновь хотелось спрятаться и зажмуриться. Правда, одеяла рядом не было.  
Лорана готова была расплакаться от жалости к себе, когда появился старый друг. Он вынырнул из толпы внезапно, словно ожившее видение далекого прошлого.  
— Лорана, — строго сказал Стурм. — Ты почему нас не дождалась?  
Эльфийка растерялась: создалось ощущение, что Стурм прочел её мысли и оттого появился.  
— Я ждала, честное слово. Но за мной никто не пришёл!  
— Мы разминулись, — объяснил Стурм. — Ты прождала лишь пару минут. Знаешь, сколько времени я тебя ищу?  
— Зачем? — насупилась Лорана, понимая, что в чём-то он прав: она и не подумала ждать, просто позволила общему потоку себя увлечь. И всё равно захотелось покапризничать и похныкать: она ведь только недавно умерла, немудрено было растеряться.  
— Чтобы одеяло отдать, — вполне серьёзно ответил Стурм, снимая с плеч объемный мешок. — Надо же как-то с твоими страхами бороться.  
Лоране стало смешно, впервые за долгое-долгое время.  
— И откуда ты его взял? — с любопытством спросила она, понимая, насколько рада его видеть.  
— Позаимствовал. У Таса, — с каменным лицом отозвался Стурм, беря её за руку. — Пошли, нас давно уже ждут. Особенно Танис и...  
Она не дала ему договорить, крепко обняв и поцеловав в лоб. И, пока Стурм приходил в себя от неожиданности, закинула за плечи мешок и бросилась вперед.  
— Догоняй, — крикнула Лорана, обернувшись. Стурм обречённо вздохнул, но отказать даме не смог. Проплывавшие мимо призраки изумлённо глядели им вслед. Подобное беззаботное отношение к загробному бытию их удивляло.  
А Лорана, с хохотом убегавшая от Стурма, подумала, что, похоже, из неё получился замечательный призрак. Совсем не страшный и очень привлекательный. Осталось только появиться перед какой-нибудь принцессой. Просто так, забавы ради.


End file.
